1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to mobile terminals. In particular, certain embodiments relate to battery packs for mobile terminals and mobile terminals having battery packs.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery pack is a device for charging a mobile terminal by receiving electrical power (electrical energy) from an external charger. Examples of mobile terminals may include cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, portable computers, and any other portable devices having chargeable batteries. A battery pack may include, for example, a battery cell for storing the electrical energy and a circuit for charging and discharging the battery cell.
One method for supplying electrical energy to a battery pack is to supply the electrical energy to the battery pack via a terminal of the battery pack. The terminal of the battery pack converts the received electrical power to an appropriate voltage or current that is suitable for charging the battery pack.
Recently, wirelessly supplying electrical energy to the battery pack has been proposed. This method uses the wireless power transmission/reception technology.